


Taken in Hand

by SecretSmutSquirrel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Dom Tony Stark, Domestic Discipline, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmutSquirrel/pseuds/SecretSmutSquirrel
Summary: Steve misbehaves and Tony takes him in hand.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 281





	Taken in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is BDSM with very kinky punishment. I imagine Tony to be older than Steve is. They have a well-established relationship, so safewords have been discussed and are just not mentioned in this story. Tony would not push Steve beyond his limits. It's a bit intense, so please heed the tags and proceed with caution.

“Stand down now. Final warning.” Tony's voice was stable, a low growl, but the look in his eyes brooked no argument.

Steve paused, mid-punch, holding Ty’s hair by the other fist. “I can do this all day,” he panted.

“I know,” Tony said, placing his palm on the back of Steve’s neck. He softened at the touch, allowing Ty to pull away, scrambling for the exit. 

Tony's arm snaked around Steve’s waist, hoisting him up. “Walk,” he said, nudging Steve away from where a crowd had gathered.

Happy was waiting at the porch, the engine of the Rolls-Royce running. He opened the door for them, wide enough for Steve’s large body to get inside the vehicle. Tony joined him from the other side.

“He started it,” Steve said, when they began the drive home.

Tony hummed noncommittally, pouring a drink.

“Tony,” he pleaded, feeling only a little remorseful over his impulsive behaviour. 

It was Ty and he was out there spewing his lies. So, Steve had punched him. _Obviously_. No one got away with insulting his boyfriend.

“Drink,” Tony said, holding the cup to his lips.

Steve took a small sip of the soda, the bubbles settling uneasily in the pit of his stomach. 

“What did I tell you in the car just a couple of hours ago?”

“Don’t do anything you would do. Don’t do anything you wouldn’t. There’s this little grey area...”

“And?”

“I – I didn’t listen.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I was going to be good. But if I see a situation pointed south, I can’t ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” he admitted. “Sometimes…”

“Sometimes, I just want to lay you across my lap and teach you to behave.”

 _Oh, boy. He was in trouble_. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“No, you’re not,” Tony responded. “Not yet." 

\---

“Strip,” Tony told him once the bedroom door closed.

Tony sat on the edge of their bed, his eyes dark, watching him do as he was told. Steve folded his clothes and placed them neatly on the bedside table, well aware that he was treading on very thin ice.

Tony shrugged off his own jacket. “I imagined the night ending very, very differently. Nevertheless, you were going to be naked.” Tony tilted his head, tapping on the carpeted spot beside him with his foot. Steve lowered himself to the spot, face down and ass up, just the way Tony liked.

Tony nudged his legs apart. “Spread,” he said. “You know the drill.” Steve felt his face burning with shame as did, well aware of what was on display.

Tony hummed in approval. “Looks like you can listen after all. I think I should keep you naked more often, since you seem to have grown too big for your britches,” he said, stroking his back and rubbing circles on his bottom. He put a hand on the small of his back to calm him down, before kissing his forehead. “What happens to bad boys in this house?”

Steve gulped. He knew the answer. Still, he struggled to say it. 

Tony brought his palm down on his left bottom cheek, causing Steve to gasp in surprise. “I asked a question,” he said. He brought his palm down on his right cheek too. No favourites.

“They get punished,” he mumbled. 

“Damn right,” Tony said, smiling approvingly. “Give me one good reason not to tan your hide.”

“It hurts,” he whined.

“Of course, it does,” Tony agreed, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “I'll give you the belt,” he whispered in his ear.

Steve bit back a groan. "Thank you, sir," he said. 

“Good boy,” Tony said. ‘Arch your back, raise that pretty bottom for me.” 

Steve complied, feeling exposed and vulnerable. He heard Tony opening the drawer, returning with the broad leather in his hands. He tapped it lightly against his palm, before holding it out in front of his face for Steve to kiss it. 

Tony positioned his feet on either side of his head, looking directly down at his spread legs. The belt came down across his cheeks without any warning and Steve yelped. Then, the strokes rained down on him, soft caresses soon turning into firm lashes, which built up quite a sting. 

They never counted. Tony would strike him as much as he thought was necessary. Occasionally, he paused, long enough for Tony to run his fingers over his battered bottom or to put his hand between his legs, fondling his cock and balls, keeping him in a constant state of arousal.

It didn’t take long for the belt to do its work, turning Steve into a sputtering mess. He found it increasingly hard to hold his position, often twisting away from the pain.

Tony clicked his tongue in disapproval as he stopped his assault. He slid a hand between his legs, stroking the length of his swelling cock. The rough hand around him provided Steve with an incentive to stay still, or at last not to jerk away, so Tony could leave broad stripes on his bottom as he sobbed into the carpet.

Still, it finally got too much. Steve broke away, covering his striped bottom with his hands. The cruel belt crashed across his hands, causing Steve to squeal and jump up, making for quite the comical sight.

Tony was not amused. “Down,” he whispered, pointing at where he wanted him with his shoe. 

“Tony, please – it hurts. I’m sorry,” Steve said, not above begging for a reprieve.

Tony ignored his pleas, so Steve sighed and resumed the position. In no time, warm hands were on his bottom, examining the damage it had taken.

Tony hummed. “You know, you're right. Your poor bottom has had quite enough,” he said, and Steve felt himself feeling light with hope. Then, Tony’s hands were spreading his cheeks, giving Tony a good view of what lay between. Tony stroked his cleft, drawing circles around his hole. “But we’ve neglected this, haven’t we?”

Inwardly, Steve groaned. He didn’t want any more punishment, and not on his hole, but there was no point in begging. He learnt that the hard way. “Yes, sir,” he said instead, trying his best to be the good boy Tony wanted him to be.

“Yeah,” Tony said brightly. “Poor neglected hole. Sure explains why you’ve been acting up. A thorough thrashing will remind you of your place, won’t it?”

“Yes, sir,” he sobbed.

“I’m so glad we agree,” Tony said. “Be a darling and hold your cheeks apart, please.”

Steve did, spreading them as much as he could. 

“When did you wax?” Tony asked, placing his thumb directly on his hole as he stroked his smooth perineum.

“Yesterday, sir.”

“Mmm. You’re so smooth there, like a baby. Sensitive?” he asked

Steve moaned. He was. The ladies at the spa had scrubbed his cleft and taint too, so the whole area was pink and sensitive to the touch.

“Perfect. This will make the crop more enjoyable. Don’t move,” Tony ordered before leaving him, presumably to fetch the wicked riding crop.

Steve had endured the crop, several times, on his boy bits. Tony thought it was the perfect cure for impertinence. He still remembered the way it burned.

“Good boy,” Tony said, when he returned. "All spread out and waiting for your punishment." 

It wasn’t long before cool leather caressed his rim. Tony tapped on it, lightly, a few times, practising his aim, before bringing it straight down on the target.

Steve mewled in pain, with the sensation that his hole was alight. Tony continued his merciless barrage of strokes, varying his target to include the whole length of his perineum and his whole ass was on fire.

Steve begged, pleading for mercy and for the punishment to stop, but Tony remained impassive to his cries. It was probably just as hard for him to ignore Steve’s pained whimpers, but Tony always gave him exactly what he needed.

“Are you going to be good now?” Tony asked, when he finally decided he'd had enough.

“Yes, sir. Please, sir. I’ll be good, sir,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Tony hummed thoughtfully. “We’ll see,” he said. 

“Legs apart,” Tony said and Steve shuffled his legs further, grateful for the cold air providing some sort of relief for his burning boypussy.

“Beautiful,” Tony said, admiring his little display of humility. “I think I’ll keep you like this for a while, let the lesson sink in.” Tony’s fingers trailed over his hole and the cleft, finally cupping his balls. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“It burns,” he complained.

“Good,” Tony said, carefully placing the crop between Steve's lips.

Tony walked toward a bedside drawer, from which he retrieved a small pot of oil. “Ginger oil,” he said, holding it out in front of Steve’s nose. “Wonderful for a stiff neck or sore back,” he explained, pausing to pour a generous amount on his fingers. “And perfect for reminding bad boys of their place.”

He rubbed the oil all over Steve’s sore bottom, paying special attention to the area between his cheeks. The generous serving dribbled down his crack toward his balls and cock. Tony scooped up the droplets, coating his half-hard cock with a thick layer of it. He pulled back his foreskin, rubbing a good amount on his clit.

Steve moaned. The oil was warm, but the rubbing kindled it so it felt like he was on fire. Tony ignored his protests, pouring more oil down his crack, carefully working his oiled fingers into Steve's hole. Finally, he slipped the metal plug inside to keep it all in. It was the large one, too, for punishment.

“Enjoy the spa treatment,” Tony said, laughing at his own joke as Steve whimpered around the handle of the crop.

“Forgetting something?” Tony asked, removing the crop so he could speak.

“Thank you, sir,” he managed to say between his laboured breaths. 

“Thank me properly,” Tony said as he grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair, so Steve trailed behind him toward the bed, still on his hands and knees.

When Tony sat down on the edge and lowered his trousers, Steve didn’t have to be told what to do. His mouth was around Tony in a second, his lips moving up and down on his shaft.

Tony pulled him off his cock, slapping his face lightly with it. “Did I tell you to move?” he asked.

“No,” he answered, before opening his mouth to accept Tony’s cock again. It pushed against the walls of his throat, making it hard to breathe, and by the time it was over, he was feeling lightheaded.

Tony began to move, painfully slowly as he fucked his face. Steve struggled to control his breathing, timing his breaths when Tony pulled out of his throat. He felt the tears springing to his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he worked hard at the task.

Abruptly, Tony pulled out, getting onto the bed and motioning for Steve to climb on after him.

Steve lay on the bed on his back, with his legs splayed open, his plugged bottom in the air. Tony reached for the plug between his well-oiled bottom, twisting it for fun before pulling it out with a lewd pop. Steve’s hole opened and closed, gaping at the emptiness, begging to be filled. Tony obliged, lifting Steve's legs to rest them on his shoulder, taking his time to tenderly kiss his feet. Then, his cock was at his entrance, pushing in slowly, inch by inch, until he’d reached the hilt.

Steve’s rim burned with a different kind of sensation. Tony paused for a few moments, giving him time to adjust. Slowly and lazily, Tony thrust in and out of his hole, before progressing to erratic, unpredictable strokes. “You feel so good. So so so good. My good boy,” he said. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Steve shivered, moving a hand toward his aching cock, desperate for relief. It was smacked away.

“Come on my cock or not at all,” Tony said.

Steve nodded, placing his arms around Tony instead. He rocked with him, moving in time to Tony’s thrusts, desperately chasing his relief. If Tony came before him, he wasn’t going to be able to come at all. Thankfully, he’d been well-stimulated and his release came quickly.

“Sir…” he whimpered.

“Come for me,” Tony said.

He did, spurting ribbons of come all over the flat planes of his stomach. Tony followed soon after, his warm release coating his insides.

“Good boy. Ahhh. Such a good boy,” he gushed, laying on thick with the praise.

\---

Steve was on the bed, head buried under a pillow as he stayed on his hands and knees. His back was arched so his bottom stayed raised in the air. His legs were spread, giving Tony the perfect view of his hole, his balls and his soft cock.

Tony had washed him in the shower, gently running the washcloth over his sore bottom as he cleaned the oil and come off of him. He’d towelled him dry, patting him gently before ordering him back over the bed.

Tony ran his fingers lightly over his sore bottom, tracing the welts that had been left behind, making little sounds of satisfaction. “Feeling all right, baby?” he asked.

“Thank you, sir. I needed that,” Steve mumbled, sleepily.

“You sure did,” Tony said, unscrewing the cap of a bottle.

Steve sighed in relief as the soothing gel made contact with his sore skin. A generous layer was applied over his bottom, and Tony took the time to rub it into his cleft and hole. 

“You’re so perfect like this,” Tony said. “But knowing you, it won't be long before you're right back here. Am I right?" 

"Yeah," Steve said happily, allowing Tony to take his hand and guide him to his pillow. 

“I love you,” Tony said, squeezing his hand and kissing his knuckles. 

“I love you, too,” he said, as Tony leaned over to kiss his lips. 

\---


End file.
